The One
by Kristy Marie
Summary: New Chapter 11.26.03 Told between two times, the present and the future, a life lived in the present may help the future survive. Is it Xander? AUHighlander
1. Intro

**Author's notes:** Okay, this is my first Buffy fic and it's going to be a crossover with Highlander. Now, Dawn and Tara never existed, and Anya didn't stay in the picture long. Joyce is alive, but Buffy died in the Summer of 2001. This story takes place between two times, the present and the future. From Highlander, the only thing for now is, Richie Ryan never died. Well, read enjoy, and let me know what you think…

The One 

By: Kristy Marie

Summer, 2102 

The sun had just set into the horizon when the vampire emerged from the gloom of the sewer. He was looking forward to a night on the town, where he could sink his fangs into any pretty little thing he saw. After narrowly escaping the all-powerful slayer in the last town he'd been to, this vamp was looking for some excitement, some young blood, and maybe even some sex. No slayer could stop him here because there was only one chosen one and she was back in that little town he had long left behind. The vamp had just come out of an alley when a male voice spoke loud and clear. "So, it's a nice night for a little stroll, isn't it? Maybe stop by a club and have a drink or two. Well, there's one problem with the scenario, I drink beer and you drink blood. I guess it won't work. Give my regard to all the other vamps I've dusted when you see them. Tell them that 'The One' says hi." The entire time he was talking, the man dressed in black moved forward with graceful catlike movements. Then, in the blink of an eye, he struck the vamp with a kick to the groin. He then pulled a sword from the inside of his jacket. The sword cut through the air slicing the vamps head off in one clean stroke. All that was left was a pile dust blowing in the wind. "In a way, it's kind of anticlimactic." Then 'The One' walked away into the night looking for more vamps to dust and demons to kill.

Summer, 2002 

It was still hard to believe that Buffy had been dead for a year. Somehow life had gone on. Willow had set up a successful computer consultant/web design company. Things were serious between her and Oz, and she hoping to get a ring any day now. Giles had aided Joyce through the death of her only daughter and after the grieving was over, they had noticed the feelings they had kept hidden for so long. The wedding was planned for September. In a way, everyone saw it as a way to please Buffy wherever she was. She could look down and see her mother and Giles, who had been like a father to her anyway, sharing their happiness and love of the dead slayer together. Xander had found a knack at construction and was actually the foreman now. He was even taking night classes for architecture. The group still found time in their lives to protect the people of Sunnydale from the things that go bump in the night. They were without a slayer, and the mouth of Hell was still not safe. Occasionally, the gang would get together with Angel, Cordy, and Wesley, reminiscing about the old days and even helping out when minor disasters happed that required more hands. Cordy had helped Angel make it through Buffy's death and to everyone's surprise, and mostly their own, discovered feelings for each other. It seemed that Buffy's death, while a tragedy, had brought a peace into her friends' lives. But of course, peace can't last for long, it never can. Something always happens to destroy hope and bring chaos. It's a fact of life, especially life on the hellmouth.

(This is just the intro, it will get longer…)


	2. Chapter One

**Author's notes:** Yeah, this will be an AU since I am changing some of the big events. Don't hurt me too much. Well, read enjoy, and let me know what you think…Also, I, of course, own nothing you recognize…

**Chapter 1**

**Sunnydale, August 15, 2002**

Xander returned from class that night exhausted to no end. He was slowly wearing himself away to nothing. During the day, he was working at the construction site and in the evenings sitting through long classes on drafting and machinery. Then the night was filled with slaying. The past few years had held so much hurt and pain, that Xander was still trying to digest it all. After Buffy had died he almost didn't want to continue life himself. It was Cordelia and surprisingly Spike that had kept him going. Spike had turned around with the chip in his head that kept him from hurting the good guys. Xander had even grown fond of the annoying vamp to a point of course. Then no one expected the feelings that Spike had for Buffy until after she died. He had become an empty shell. He would not talk, drink blood, or even complain. Then a few days after Buffy's death Xander went to check on the vamp and found a note laying on the only piece of furniture in the small room. It read:

My luv is gone, so am I.

Spike

The gang decided that Spike left for good or, an idea they tried not to think of, he had dusted himself. Maybe one day he would return again, after he had grieved for the love he couldn't have. Or maybe he had gone to ease his own pain. That night Xander had sat in his empty apartment thinking on all that had happened, all that he had lost. There had been Jesse, the first friend lost to the supernatural. After the first, it was not easier, only harder. There was Principal Flutie, Jenny Calendar, and Faith. Xander heard that Faith was trying to redeem herself now, but he was still in pain when he thought of all that happened. All the brooding Xander was doing that night was leading him to a place that he did not need to be. He was close to losing it when there was a knock on his apartment door. He opened it to reveal a worried Cordelia. That night she sat and just talked with him. She let him spill all his feelings on her and she just listened and nodded. She never let Xander know about the vision that had led her to his door that night. The horror of him holding a gun to his head stayed with her for the rest of her life. Xander was spared that night, but had changed. A shadow seemed to follow him and he couldn't shake it. Now he was just a tired young adult who had survived a war that nobody should fight. All he wanted to do was curl up in his comfy recliner and try to forget the horrors that plagued him every time he closed his eyes. But no sooner had he sat in his tattered recliner than a knock on the door told him that it was time to go play the unknown hero and save unsuspecting citizens from the horrors of the night. He took a deep breath then crossed the floor to door knowing who was standing on the other side.

"Hey Xander, are you ready to meet our nightly slayage quota? Oz, Giles, and Joyce are going to meet us at the Magic Box." The red head grinned at her long time best friend. Willow had noticed that Xander had become more withdrawn from the group lately and he wasn't his normal abnormal self. She figured it was the stress of work, classes, and slaying all catching up with him. Yet something in her intuition told her it was even deeper than that. Sometimes Willow just wished that someone one come along who could understand Xander and give him the attention that he needed in his life.

"Let me grab my gear and I'll be right out Wills." Xander grabbed a bag he kept near the door that contained all the essentials to living on the hellmouth. It contained everything from Holy water to stakes to Playboy magazine (everyone needs a little entertainment now and then). He swung his black leather jacket, a surprising gift from Angel (Dead Boy was starting to grow on him), over his shoulder and left his run down apartment with Willow to go see what vamp, demon, or other horror awaited them tonight.

Giles sat in the back room of the Magic Box in the exact same seat he had been in all day. Joyce had brought him some food and drinks but he had not touched any of it. He just sat reading an ancient book with an unreadable expression on his face. "Rupert," Joyce tried to get his attention, "the others will be here soon. You've been looking at the dusty old book all day what does it have in it." Giles continued staring at the book and Joyce walked to the front of the store exasperated at the man she loved. 'Why do men have to be such a one track mind' she thought to herself. She heard the door open at the front of the shop, so she went to greet her deceased daughters best friends. She now considered all three of them like they were her own. At least they would talk to her, unlike the man with the dusty old book.

Giles could not believe he had found a copy of the book he had been holding all day. They had found it the night before when they had tracked a vampire group back to their nest. It was in pile of other ancient texts, but this one had drawn Giles attention the most. Nostradamus had written the book. It was not even known to exist and Giles could not put it down. He had managed by this time to figure out the time frames and places that were written the book. Many of the events he found had already occurred, but there were two that kept Giles transfixed on the pages. They roughly translated to:

In the land of stars, and on the first, 

That summer, fall will come,

Sun shall not shine,

Unless The Seer sees death

The One has come,

He learns his way, his life.

Sun shall shine.

But all will fall without.

After a day of staring at these puzzling pieces, Giles had only made a few conclusions. The quatrains that were found did not follow the same pattern as previous documents believed to be by Nostradamus. But Giles determined that the first one was talking about California, the land of stars, in the year 2001. He thought that it could possibly be describing Buffy's death with the fall in the summer. The only Seer he could think of was Cordelia, but nothing major had happened with her seeing death. She hadn't even seen Buffy's death. The second one had him completely perplexed. The One sounded like it could be a slayer, but the text said he, and no male had ever been called as a slayer. Although, Giles felt that the need to find the next slayer was greater if this was the case, because it did say that without, all will fall. Just then, Giles was torn from his daylong pondering when someone grabbed the book from his hands. 

"Hey, earth to G-Man, what visions of doom does this book have in it? Or does it contain stories of hot women who would do anything that a man asks her to do?"

Giles looked up at the young man he had grown close to over the years and gave him a disapproving stare. "It is actually a book written by Nostradamus and I believe we have some research we have to do now. It may mean life or death for everyone.

The group looked at Giles as he said the words they had grown so use to hearing over the years. Life and death was something they faced everyday, and they weren't going to let death catch them yet. "What books do we need to look at first?" Willow stepped up ready to get to work.

"What kind of doughnuts does everyone want? I'm going for the creamy filled kind myself." Xander left to get the doughnuts, the longer he took the less research he had to do. 'Ahh, the life of the doughnut man,' Xander thought as he walked down the darkened street. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

**California, August 12, 2102**

The man in black was walking down the silent street. It always surprised him that the worst evil occurred right in front of people, on the same streets that they walked on in the day, but they chose to ignore it. The saying 'Ignorance is bliss,' always came to mind when he thought about it. There were times when he just wanted to lay down his sword and not have to worry about the fate of mankind. Let them find their own way or be destroyed because they couldn't. Yet, he never did because of a past that he would never forget, a past that, at one time, seemed to hold a brighter future. Now he was a shell of the person he had been. He had seen things during his life, and done things that would forever change him and his beliefs. But deep down, he still knew the true him was buried. It was waiting until the day he would not have to go out into the night to protect the innocent. It was waiting until the world was safe from the evil that came forward in the night. But that day was a long way off, so he just had to live for the moment and fight for the moment. Speaking of fighting, one was about to start in front of him. He saw two vamps dragging some young girl, probably a run away from some rich family, off into an alley. 'Why can't they ever think of some new gig instead of carrying screaming girls off into darkened alleys,' he thought as he followed into the dark. 

The vamp had been in the town for a week now. He never stayed long in any one place. He couldn't afford to. If he stayed, he would make enemies and he would make friends and he wanted neither. He had made the mistake of having friends once, and it had only led to heartbreak. He could not think about ever allowing himself to go through the agony of losing someone he cared for again. It would not happen. So he settled for life of loneliness. He would settle in a town long enough to make it a safe place for the pitiful humans that lived there. It was the only joy he could find. He had always liked killing, ever since he was made a vampire. If the only way could kill was to kill the demons and vamps he belonged with, then so be it. Of course, some from his past would say that he had actually started to care, that he was a good guy at heart. But he didn't let his un-beating heart know that and he kept what was in the past as far from him as he could. It would only cause his heart to break. It was then that the vamp heard the sounds he had been waiting for since the sun had set, the sounds of a fight. He put on his game face and went to see what was what.

The man who had come to be known as 'The One' had started the fight off on the right foot, but somewhere the wrong foot had stepped in. It had been rumored among the demon/vamp world that he could take down a group of 10 vamps and few demons on a bad day. But what he had thought as a few loner vamps actually turned out to be what he could only classify as a small army. Before long, the warehouse section of the town was swarming with vamps and demons that probably numbered somewhere around 50. 'The One' was no match for that, and now his concern was escaping, because he could not allow them to capture him. He held secrets that he could not afford to give out. He would cut his own head off before he let that happen. Punch after punch and stake after stake, he worked his way through the mob of vamps that had descended upon him. But soon he was overwhelmed and knew that the inevitable was about to occur. He brought his own sword, a specially made sword of sharpened wood, to his neck and prepared to serve the fatal swipe to sever his head from his body. He only prayed that there was someone else who could carry the burden of the world lest it fall to destruction by the evil forces.

The vamp came to the edge of what looked like a battleground. Only, as far is he could tell, it was everyone against one. The lone man was holding his own for some time as he fought is way through the sea of demons and vamps, but the blond vamp knew he would not make it out on his own. That was when he decided to act. Jumping into the outer wave he pushed way through, acting as just another grunt trying to get a piece of the action. When he the man, he saw it was only a matter of seconds before the man would take is own life instead of being captured by the crowd that surrounded him. He acted on instinct, pushing to the front, reaching down to look as if he was grabbing the guy to deliver a serious punch. That was when he grabbed the man and with all the strength he could find plowed through the edge of vamps around him and did not stop until he reached the abandoned church 2 miles down the road. It was where he had been staying, who would look for a vamp in an abandoned church. He laid the man down and waited for him to come around. That was when he looked at him for the first time. The blond vamp's jaw dropped and he could not believe what he was seeing. "Ah, bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into," he said as the man in black stared up at him in full recognition. "Hey Spike," the man in black coughed out, "long time no see."


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** I own nothing, so please don't sue. Thanks for the reviews. Keep giving them and advice, and I'll keep writing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Sunnydale, August 15, 2002, about 10pm**

Xander was walking down the street particularly happy with himself. He had perfected the art of doughnut buying. He knew exactly what kind of doughnuts to get, and exactly how many to get to satisfy everyone in the Scooby gang. If he never did anything else in life, at least his headstone could read, 'Alexander Lavelle Harris, The Perfect Doughnut Man, May He Rest In Paste.' As Xander started on his first doughnut of the night, he heard what sounded like a fight in an alley up ahead. Holding the doughnuts in one hand and a wooden stake in the other, Xander cautiously walked toward the fight. He saw two extremely large vamps taking on a red headed guy who looked to be about Xander's own age. It seemed as if the man was holding his own, but Xander knew from what he saw that the guy had no idea what he was dealing with. Xander decided he could step in just this once; Buffy didn't need all the recognition for vamp dusting. He sat the doughnuts on the ground and advanced towards the group trying not to be noticed until the last possible moment, but, of course, that didn't happen.

The two vamps had thought when they first saw this guy getting off the motorcycle, that he would be an easy target. They had been trying to find a few more guys to turn, so they could form their own gang. Living on the Hellmouth with the Slayer, one needed to travel in groups. The more in your group, the better your chances are of surviving. When they initially attacked the man, they had the element of surprise. They soon learned however, that this man was as easy of a target as they had picked him for. He put up fight using forms of karate that they had no hopes of knowing. Although, the man did not have their strength and he was slowly tiring. If they could turn him, he would be a valuable asset to them. He could probably hold his own against the Slayer even. It was then that the heard the loud clang of a garbage can lid falling. They whipped around to see a young man standing there with a stake in one hand.

Xander could not believe his luck. He had knocked over a lid on a garbage can. 'So much for the surprise attack', Xander thought to himself. "Nice night out, stars are shining, moon is full, and vampires are attacking some guy in dark alley. You guys should really consider losing the dark alley thing, it gets old after a while." Xander then advanced on the vamps.

The distraction had given the guy enough time to get loose of the hold the two goons had on him. Not wanting to believe what he heard the new guy with the stake said, he was unsure how to act next. But instinct soon took over and he worked at knocking the goons down to the ground and that's when he saw the new guy do something he almost didn't believe. He saw him place the wooden stake directly into the heart of one of the goons, and the goon just poofed into a pile of dust. Only stunned for a few seconds, the guy new he needed to act fast. He found a piece off an old crate lying on the ground, picked it up, and prepared an attack on the remaining goon. The new guy was now pinned by the goon to the ground and it looked as if he wasn't going to win this time. The guy moved with practiced ease to where the goon was and without a thought, rammed the crate splinter into the goons back so hard that he knew it had to hit the heart. Just as he did, the goon disappeared into a pile of dust like the first one had. The new guy looked up at him with a thankful grin on his face. 

Xander could not believe that he had managed to kill the first vamp, but when the second one came at him, he knew he was done for. He just hoped the guy would have the sense to get out of there to avoid the fate that Xander was now facing. As the vamp pinned him to the ground, Xander thought about his life. His friends had become his family for the last five years. They protected each other, joked with each other, and comforted each other. He just hoped that they could go on without him. Xander tried not to think about the idea that he could become a vampire. He did not want his friends to go through the anguish that he had when his friend Jesse had been turned their sophomore year in high school. Just as all these thoughts were rushing through his head, the vamp suddenly disappeared into dust and Xander was looking at the guy holding a splinter of wood with an amazed look on his face. 

"Well, I guess I owe you a big thanks and a welcome to the world of vampires, demons, and other things that go bump in the night. I'm Xander Harris by the way." Xander reached up to accept the hand the guy was offering him.

"My names Richie Ryan. So, those punks were really vampires. I thought that was just a myth, you know, the whole 'I vant to suck your blood' thing." Of course Richie had seen enough supernatural things in his life, that one more would not be to hard to accept.

"Yeah, vamps are for real. So are demons, werewolves, and so many other things that you never want to know about." They walked around the corner and Xander picked up the box of doughnuts from their safe resting place. "Hey, want to come with me. I was taking the food supply back to my friends. We're kind of the night patrol that keeps the evil things from killing all the people in the city. Although, there are a few I wouldn't mind getting rid of."

Richie looked at the young man in front of him. He had been on the road for two months now. Maybe settling down for just a bit wouldn't be that bad. Especially if he could get to know some people and even help them out a little. He would have to make sure and ask Duncan and Adam if they had any clue about vampires existing. They had been around for long enough, surely they knew something. "Well, since I have no else to be at the moment, that doesn't sound too bad. Hop on the back of my bike and tell me where we're going. Oh, got enough doughnuts there for another hungry person?"

Xander looked over at the bike, he had always wanted to ride on one. "Well, how about we head back to pick up a few more doughnuts and then we'll go see my friends."

Willow was beginning worry, it never took Xander this long to buy some doughnuts and get back. "Hey guys, what if something happened to him. Maybe he ran into some vamps. Should we go check?"

"Willow, I'm quite sure that Xander is okay. He's very capable of taking care of himself. But if he's not back shortly then we will go look for him." Giles hoped that he had given Willow some comfort. She had been really over protective of everyone since Buffy's death. Just then he heard the bell above the door ring as someone walked through. At least Xander came back.

Willow pounced on Xander as soon as he walked through the doorway. "What took you so long getting doughnuts? We were getting worried!" Willow looked at Xander, the guy she had once been hopelessly in love with. He seemed so different, yet he was still the same in some way. It was as if all the pain they had been through showed in his eyes but nowhere else. That's when she saw the new guy walk through the door. He had reddish brown hair and looked to be about their age, but his eyes seemed much older. He seemed as if he had been through as much pain and torture as they had been through. She looked to Xander for the explanation.

"Hey Wills, I'm sorry I worried you, but I ran into a little bit of trouble. A couple vamps had jumped this guy and he needed a little help. This is Richie Ryan by the way." Xander led Richie to the back of the Magic Box to introduce him to the rest of the gang.

Richie walked into the Magic Box a little unsure of what was going to happen. He had no idea what these people would be like. 'Hell,' he thought, 'they might not even be people.' Richie braced himself for whatever he was about to encounter. First he met the young red head, who looked like she had a little magic in her. Then came the rest in the back room that was filled with so many books, weapons, and other artifacts that Richie wondered how people could even fit in there. Richie listened closely as Xander introduced everyone. 

"Guys, this is Richie Ryan. Richie, the red head is Willow, the book guy is Giles, the blonde is his fiancé Joyce Summers, and the guy with the dyed hair is Oz, Willow's boyfriend. Meet the Scooby gang."

The group listened as Xander retold what had happened in the alley. They all seemed impressed when Xander mentioned that Richie had used some pretty good moves when he was fighting the vamps. Richie just said that he trained with a friend in various types of martial arts and fencing. The entire group was silently hoping that Richie might decide to stay in Sunnydale and help out for a while. A trained fighter might come in handy every so often. After the doughnuts were gone and the fight was discussed Giles spoke up.

"Well, if some vampires were out tonight, we may want to do some short patrols to make sure no more are running around. But I still want to talk with everyone about this book I've discovered. It may be very important in the long run." Giles looked around the room and rested his eyes on Richie. He looked as if he was around 20 years old, but his actions and eyes made him seem so much older. He wondered what this young man had already seen in his life.

"Well, me and Oz can head down toward the Bronze, you needed to talk with your band members anyway," announced Willow.

"Sounds good to me," replied Oz, the man of few words. "Xander could get the cemetery I guess. Is that okay?"

"I guess so. Hey Richie, would you like to come with me, maybe see what it is we do for fun on the town in Sunnydale." Xander looked at his new friend hoping he might come with him.

"Well, since I have nothing better to do, I guess I could go learn about this new world I just discovered." Richie was beginning to feel the need to stay here. It seemed that these people needed some help and he felt that he was it. Of course who better to fight non-humans, than someone who was not quite human himself. The 28 year old looked at the young people around him, wishing that they could live their young lives without the worries that they seemed to have. Then he wished that he could have done the same, but the fates did not allow it.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's notes:** Thanks again for all the reviews. Sorry this one is a little short, but I've got German homework to do and a website to design for class. Learning all about Dreamweaver. Well, read, enjoy, and review!!!!

**Chapter 4**

**Sunnydale, August 17, 2002**

Richie stretched out the old, ratty couch in Xander's apartment. He had slept on worse, so he was thankful for the generosity. For the past two days he had been learning all he could about the group that had taken him in and the supernatural forces that they bravely fought. He was told about the Joyce's daughter, Buffy, who had been the Chosen One, the one meant to protect the innocent. He learned of vampires, demons, and other various forces of darkness that he had never imagined before. He silently wondered what category he himself fell into. Of course, he had not let the group learn the truth about what he was yet. All they knew for now was that Richie was 20, traveling across the country, and just enjoying life. He did not want to risk telling them the truth. They might consider him a threat being immortal and all. Sometimes it still felt unreal to him. He still looked like he did ten years ago, when he was only 18 years old. He had been killed many different ways over the last decade, shot, stabbed, wrecks, and so many others that he had started to lose count. It was always a shock to wake up after being dead; it's almost as if your mind knows that you are supposed to be gone. To all who saw him, it looked as if Richie was just a 20-year-old kid out to have a little fun. But if one were to look into his eyes, they would see that he was something more. His eyes showed that he had done and seen things far beyond the experiences of most 20 year olds. Richie knew that the group could tell that there was so much he was not telling him, and he was grateful that they were not prying. Although, Richie knew that they would find out all too soon that there was something more to him. Richie just hoped that none of them would get hurt in the process. 

Giles sat like usual in the back of the Magic Box trying to figure out what to do next. He had some suspicions on who the next slayer was and it scared him. There had never been any record of anything like this happening before. But if what he thought was true, then he may have also solved the puzzle of the prediction. He only wished that he were wrong. There was only one more piece of information he needed to prove his suspicion. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for Angel Investigations in L.A.

Cordial Chase sat in front of the computer trying to find information on some kind of demon that had a high pain tolerance, flexibility, and could float. Ever since she had become part demon, she wanted to know what she was part of. Of course, the plus side was that the visions were so much clearer now and they weren't accompanied by the mind numbing migraine afterwards. Just then the phone, so Cordy got into secretary mode, hoping for a potentially rich customer. "Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless," she said into the receiver with a smile. Every time she said it, she couldn't help but think of Doyle, the half demon who had sacrificed himself to save others. The voice she heard on the other end was not a new customer though; she just hoped that his call didn't mean trouble.

"Oh, Cordelia, this is Giles, I had something important I needed to ask you." Giles sounded like he always did, British. Cordelia always wondered if being British was a requirement for being part of the Watcher Council. "What's up Giles, everyone in Sunnydale are fine, aren't they?"

"Yes, yes, quite well. What I needed to know was if, back when Buffy died, did you have any visions? Did you see anyone die?" Giles sat on the other end of the phone listening to the silence, knowing that he was about to have a fear confirmed.

"Yeah, I did. It scared me so bad that I didn't tell anyone else about it. It just went myself and helped him. It was Xander."

*

There was a fantastic lightening show. The entire area was surrounded with electricity that seemed to center on a person with a sword. Then there were headless bodies, swords, vampires, demons, and every other form of evil surrounding the person. It was a never-ending battle, he would keep fighting but the enemies would keep coming. After what seemed to be eternity, help came to the lone figure. Angel was there, so was Spike, and Richie with a sword in his hand. They all seemed to look to him as some kind of leader. The figure knew that he could never lead anybody, but here he was leading anyway. Then in a clearing of vampires, the figure saw a young blond girl. He heard over and over in his mind, 'The One, The Chosen, Protect Her.' Then he woke up.

*

Xander was scared. He had always been the normal guy, the zeppo, now stuff was happening. The dreams had started the night that had saved Richie from the vamps. That night he had felt stronger than he ever had before. When he saw Richie being attacked, it was as if some instinct buried deep inside him had awakened. He felt the need to help the person he saw before him. The strength had come when he first tried to attack the vampire. Whenever he went after vamps before, he always ended up on the losing end, but not that night. He had actually knocked the vamp to the ground and staked it without breaking a sweat. He didn't know where the strength had come from and it scared him. The rest of the night, he felt as if the world was changing. He was more aware of his surroundings, he could hear better, see better, and the strangest thing happened that night at the cemetery. He and Richie had gone there to patrol. After a while, Xander figured no vamps would show. Then it was a tingle that started in the pit of his stomach, crept up through his chest and into his spine. It felt as if he was statically charged and ready to explode any minute, then he saw the vamp. He had known exactly where to look and everything; it was like he had the vamp sense that Buffy was always trying to hone. He easily staked the vamp and returned home that night in shock and scared. Then the dreams started. Every time he tried to sleep, they would come. It seemed like something foretelling a future, a future he didn't want to face. After two nights of this, Xander needed to talk to Giles, he needed to be told that he wasn't going insane. He got out of bed and headed out the door, careful not to wake the sleeping Richie. Giles would know what was happening.

*

Giles was still sitting in the Magic Box. He was in shock. He never would have thought in a million years that a male could be called to be the Chosen One. Let alone, that male be Alexander Harris. The Powers That Be sure did have a sense humor when it came to choosing people to fulfill their prophecies. Just then, Giles heard the bell jingle on the door and looked up to see Xander Harris staring at him with a scared look on his face.

"G-Man, please tell me that I'm not going insane. Tell me that I'm a perfectly normal guy, that I don't have to fulfill any kind of pre-written destiny." Xander looked at the man he had grown so close to, even looked at him as a surrogate father, and knew that he would not like what he was about to hear.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's notes:** Well, time for chapter 5. I'm writing this as I post and it was weird because I just made some realizations in my own story that I hadn't even thought of but they all work out great. How weird. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**Sunnydale, August 17, 2002**

Richie awoke when he heard Xander leaving the apartment. He debated following him but decided against it. There was something about Xander that had been bothering him since the night they met. He could feel something around Xander. It was almost like a quickening, but not quite. It was not strong enough. The sense Richie got was just enough to crawl across his spine, but not completely engulf him. Richie knew this would be his best chance to call Duncan and have his fear confirmed. He almost didn't want to; the kid already had enough to deal with by fighting vampires and demons, he didn't need immortals added to pot as well.

*

Xander sat in disbelief as Giles talked to him. Prophecies, visions, death, life – Xander didn't want all this in his life. He had always longed to be something more. Buffy had the slayer thing, Willow had the witch thing, Oz was a werewolf, Giles was, well Giles, but Xander had always been just Xander. All he had was the hyena experience (something he tried to forget), his stint as soldier boy (something that upped his confidence), and a long string of 'demon' girlfriends who tried to kill him. Who wouldn't want something more, but now that he had it, he wanted to get rid of it.

"So let me get this straight…the prophecy said that since Cordelia saved me from killing myself that I'm now a slayer. First, I thought the slayer was always a she, and I'm not putting on dress and wearing heals. Second, why is this happening now, and not when Buffy died," Xander looked to the watcher hoping he would have all the answers even though he didn't want to hear them.

Giles cleared his throat before beginning, "Well, to answer your second question, when Buffy died, another slayer was called. She lived in Japan. Her family would not allow the council to send her away from the village, so the council decided to leave her there. But they did not send anyone to train her, but let it slip where the new slayer was living. She died three days ago."

Xander looked at Giles in shock, "You mean that that stupid council let a young girl die just because her family didn't want her to leave! They need to be taught a thing or two about life and death."

"Well, the council has never been known for it's kindness and I do believe that they have gone over the edge now. As for the part about you being called, I'm at a complete loss. It has never happened to my knowledge and the only reference to it is in this book. But it seems to be true." Giles placed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, he felt a migraine starting and he knew he wouldn't go away for some time to come.

"No offense Giles," Xander looked as if he was in pain, "but being the slayer was Buffy and Faith's thing, I don't want it."

"I know this is hard to handle, but you have to live with it now. What I'm most concerned with now, is keeping the council from finding out. It will be even harder when they realize that none of their potential candidates have been called."

Xander just stared into space, his mind was lost in the shock, "Oh boy."

*

The phone rang a few times and finally Richie heard a voice on the other end. The voice did not sound too happy to be receiving a call at 2 o'clock in the morning. "MacLeod."

"Hey Mac, how's it going?" Richie had not spoken with Duncan for a year; it had all been because of that demon. Richie almost didn't survive that encounter and he knew that it had placed a strain between the two of them. But it sure did feel good to hear his voice again.

"Richie, what, where, how are you?" Duncan tried to conceal his joy at hearing the voice of his student. He sure had missed the kid.

"Well, I still have my head, if that counts for anything. I'm actually in California right now. A little town called Sunnydale." Richie waited to see if the 400-year-old man had ever heard of the hellmouth.

"Sunnydale…Richie, are things okay there, because I've heard rumors about the things that happen there. Things that aren't suppose to exist."

"Well Mac, they do exist, so I guess the rumors are right. But what I was really calling about deals with immortals." Richie waited for the reaction he knew he would get.

"Richie, is there someone tracking you? Do you want me to talk with Joe, see what he can find out?" Richie could here the concern in Duncan's voice and was glad the man still cared.

"No, it's nothing like that. What I needed to know was how did you know that I would be immortal when you first met you? I know that you knew before I died the first time, but how?" Richie waited for confirmation on what he already expected.

"Well, I've always been able to sense the quickening in a pre-immortal. It doesn't last as long and it's not as strong as a normal one but it feels the same. That's why I was confused that night you broke into the store, I could feel the quickening in you, but then it was gone. Not all immortals can sense it, Amanda can't and Fitzcarin couldn't, but evidently you can or you wouldn't ask."

"Yeah, the night I first got here, some guys jumped me, only they turned out not to be guys. They were actually vampires, didn't believe it at first, but now I do. They were about to get me when this guy jumped in to help. I could sense him but then couldn't, so I guess he is a pre-immortal." Richie hung is head thinking of the guy he had become friends with over the past few days, wishing he didn't have to deal with what was going to happen one day.

"Rich, you can't let him know what will one day happen to him, it could make him do something he will regret. Of course, if he is living on the hellmouth then he probably won't live a full life anyway. Are you planning on staying there and watching him?" Duncan waited to see if his former student felt confident to take on the job of watching the pre-immortal.

"I was thinking about it. Him and his friends could use my help. They've been fighting these things for years. A girl that was called the slayer had helped but she died last year. Now they're on their own and I think they could use a little fight training."

"Wow, there was slayer living there? I've heard rumors of them too. Always wanted to meet one to see if the rumors were true. So, do you feel comfortable enough to train them?" Duncan knew that his Richie would be more than capable of teaching them.

"Yeah, I figured I could work in sword techniques on Xander, he will need all the heads up he can get when he dies the first time. Hey Mac, I hear Xander coming back now, I need to go. I'll try to keep in touch. Bye."

"Bye Richie, don't lose your head." Duncan hung up the phone glad and worried at the same time for his friend, the guy he liked to think of as a son. Why did the fates have to be so cruel to peoples' lives?


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's notes:** Sorry it's been a while, classes are keeping me tied up…

**Chapter 6**

**Sunnydale, December 24, 2002**

Giles stood with his back against the wall of the 'training' room in the Magic Box. He could hardly belief that the Xander he saw in front of him was the same person that had been with the group for five years. For the past few months, Richie had been working with all of them, honing every skill he could find within them. Right then Xander and Richie were engaged it what could almost be seen as a dance. They held practice swords and moved gracefully back and forth counteracting each other's movements. It was beautiful. Xander was slowly accepting the strange twist the fates had thrown at him. Giles believed that Richie accepting Xander as an equal had helped him out. Richie didn't push Xander away from the danger like the rest of the group had always done. He taught Xander how to face that danger. Giles was drawn from his thoughts when he heard a thud on the practice mat in front of him.

"Ouch! Man, I'm going to have to get extra padding on this mat if you're going to keep this up," Richie said as he looked up at the victor of the latest match. He reached out to accept the helping hand that Xander had offered.

"You just need to partake of more doughnuts. You see, the doughnut is the secret to a long, healthy, strong life," Xander smiled at his friend as he took a bite out of a jelly filled doughnut. "My motto is 'Ten doughnuts a day keep the vamps away.'"

"You'll need more than doughnuts to stop this next threat." Giles cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. "It's written that 'On the day of the Lord, death will come. The Hell is opened and only the one sacrifice can close it.'" Giles looked up from the book at the blank stares in front of him.

"Man, I don't see how Buffy could handle all of the death prophecies that were written. So, on Christmas day, hell is opened, I will die and save the world. Did I miss something?" Xander sank down to the practice mat and placed his head on his knees. He was not ready to die; he had too much to live for.

"Xander, we're not going to lose you. Prophecies aren't always clean. We could be missing a word, or the interpretation. Your death is not going to happen." Giles walked over and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I won't let you die," he whispered to the man he considered a son.

Richie stood across the room lost in thought. Only he knew that Xander could not die like normal people. So if the prophecy were right, Xander would die his first mortal death tomorrow. Richie had to make sure that would not happen. He knew that Xander could hold his own in battle, but he did not want Xander to have his life cut so short like his own life was.

*****Flashback, 1993 (author's note: I think it was '93, maybe '94)*****

The gunshot rang through his ears. He felt a punch in his stomach and then his chest. There was pain mixed with fear. He fell to ground and felt the darkness envelope him. His life played like a movie in front of. He remember the loss of Emily Ryan, the pain of going from foster home to foster home, the hurt of nobody wanting him. He remembered learning his way on the streets, getting busted, and then that fateful day when he broke into the antique shop. He had discovered Duncan's secret, had become part of the lives of him and Tessa. He was a street kid who had now seen Paris and had a 'family' he could turn to. But it was gone now. The darkness overtook as he exhaled his last breath and thought, 'Duncan, please forgive me for not saving Tessa…'

*****Present*****

Richie would do all he could to prevent his friend from suffering the pain that came with death. He did not want the others to suffer through that pain as well. Xander was not going to die yet…

**Christmas Eve at the Summers-Giles residence, 2002**

The entire gang was enjoying a night of games, jokes, and gifts. Everyone was trying hard to keep the thoughts of what might happen tomorrow out of their minds. 

"I say it's time to open gifts. I can't wait to see everyone's faces." Willow looked around at her 'family'. "Oh, and don't worry, I didn't get anybody anything witchy or spelly."

Gifts were passed around and opened. Shouts of happiness were heard and thank yous were given. Joyce had been the easiest to shop for; she was four months pregnant. Baby things were all around her. Xander had gotten Giles a book titled "What Not to Say in the Delivery Room", and Willow had given him a shirt and coffee mug that had '#1 Dad' written on it. Oz and Willow shocked everyone by showing the ring that Oz had presented to Willow the night before. Everyone gave the happy witch/werewolf couple their best wishes. Then, Richie had presented Xander with a gift that shocked the young man. It was an exquisite sword. It was no ordinary sword though. It was a katana like the practice swords he used with Richie, with one difference. The blade was made with wood sharpened to a fine edge. It was engrave with writings across the blade and handle. Xander just looked at his friend in shock, "How…where…what does the writings mean?"

Richie gave a sad smile to his friend. He knew that one day the sword would be used against immortals as well as vampires and demons. "I have a friend who owed me a favor. He made it for you. The engravings are written in Gaelic. It says, 'The One, The Wielder, Let no pure soul perish by this blade.' I thought it kind of appropriate." Richie finished speaking and sent a silent thanks to Duncan for making the sword.

"All I can say is wow." Xander picked the sword up and gave a few practice swings in the air, getting use to its weight and balance. He would treasure this fine weapon until he died; which hopefully wasn't tomorrow.

After all the gifts were given and put away, the group just sat. They wanted to savor every moment of this peaceful day that they could. None wanted to think that everything might change in less than 24 hours.

Richie was thinking about all that had happened in the last few months. He couldn't believe that he had actually become attached to the group of people that sat around the room. The only other time he had felt this way was when Tessa was still alive. It was almost like he had a family. Of course he did feel bad about lying to them. None knew that he was an immortal, that he was actually 28 and not 20. They would find out all too soon though. "Hey, we should play a game or something. How about…" Richie stopped short when he felt something that he had not felt the entire five months in Sunnydale; the presence of another immortal. It wasn't a weak presence, whoever the immortal was had some age.

Xander felt a minute tingle in his spine. It was almost the same feeling he received when he would see Richie but just a bit stronger. It was enough to make him prepare for something, even though he didn't know what. He noticed that Richie had stopped talking and was looking toward the door. A brief thought crossed Xander's mind, 'Had Richie felt it to?' 

When the doorbell rang, Giles got up to answer it. He didn't even think about the fact that Richie had stopped talking before the sound, not after. He also didn't notice Richie following him to the door. Giles opened the door to reveal a man in long duster jacket, his face had a hawk like appearance, and his eyes had a depth of eons in them. "May I help you?" Giles looked at the stranger trying to decide what kind of threat he posed.

"Perhaps, I'm looking for Richie Ryan. Do you know where I might find him?" The man's accent was hard to trace. It wasn't American, but it seemed to have a trace of many lands in it. Before Giles could say anything, Richie stepped into the doorway.

"Adam! It's been a while, what are you doing here?" Richie put a welcoming arm on the strangers shoulder and brought him into the house.

"Well, I heard through the wires that you were fighting demons, vampires, and knew a slayer. Well, in all my years I only got to meet one slayer and…well I wanted to meet another." Adam smiled wickedly at the young immortal in front of him.

"Well, you are right that there is a slayer here, only I don't think HE would be interested in you that way. He's kind of into girls." Richie chuckled at the old man.

"You mean there's a male slayer! How's that possible?" Adam looked Richie and then he felt the presence of a pre-immortal and a sinking feeling began to form in his stomach. He remembered something that had been buried in his caverns of memory. Something that had scared him when he first heard it, and still scared him whenever he thought about it.

*****Flashback around 1000 BC*** **

(author's note: Don't know when the horsemen road, so taking some liberty)

Death was beginning to grow tired of the group. All Kronos wanted was power and Caspian and Silas just followed whatever they were told. Ever since he had let the young immortal slave they had found leave, he was growing a conscience. Before the slave had fled from the camp, she had looked at Methos and left him with words that he would never forget. "One day, Death you will have if you don't change. If you do, you will forever be a warrior for the powers for all your acts." He hadn't let her words infect him at the time. It didn't bother him that he had murdered thousands, but what really bothered him was that he was letting someone else control him. Kronos had started out as an equal when the four had formed their group, but now he saw himself as the leader and that irked Methos to no extent. He knew that they had a made a deal with the demon that had appeared before them to perform the horrid acts they did in return for immortality. But Methos had been watching and learning. He knew that the demon had lied to them. The four were already immortal without the help of any demon or powers that be. He had seen others, and seen what happened when they lost their heads. He wanted to be on his own and see if the demon was lying. He wanted to also find more like him. He had tasted the power that came from the fire that came out of the severed head and he wanted more. He didn't want to share with his brothers. That night, Methos left the camp they had set up on the holy ground of the last tribe they had massacred. He left his brothers and his pledge to them he left to find his own way and his power.

About 1000 years later, Methos had made a name for himself. He was seen as the lone horseman. He had become the namesake he had carried with the group; he was Death. It was at this time that he witnessed something that he had never seen in his 3000 years of existence. He saw a young girl; she couldn't have been more than 13 years old. She was fighting a demon, a demon with fangs. He saw her place the wooden stake in the chest of the demon and saw the demon turn to dust. He watched in amazement the rest of the night as she fought and killed the demons around her. This was a special girl and she served a special purpose in the course of things. Then she saw him and her faced changed. She now had one thought on her mind; she was going to kill the angel of Death so he could no longer harm the world. Methos saw her coming and prepared to fight the young one. He didn't want to kill the special girl, but he didn't want to die either. That gave her the advantage and she stabbed him through the heart, but he did not die. Many times that night she killed him, but he always came back. Finally she saw her loss and prepared for her own death. That was when the slave girl's words came back to him and he made a decision. He told the girl he would spare her life. In a flash of light, a demon appeared before him. He was wearing clothing that was strange and holding a strange white stick in his hand that smoked. "Name's Whistler. Here you like goin' 'round and killin' people. Well, you've got a choice…Let the slayer here kill you after I drop a hint to her about how you can die, or fight on her side, protect the weaker ones. Take Death only to those who give death to others. Whaddya say?"

Methos looked at the strange being in front of him. He knew that if he agreed he would spend eternity on the good side fighting, but if he didn't he would be dead. There was one thing that Methos had always wanted, and that was to live. So he made his choice and joined with the powers that be.

*****Present*****

Xander looked suspiciously at the man who just walked in the room. "Who are you, and how do you know about slayers?"


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's notes:** Thanks for all the reviews. They are what keep me writing!

**Chapter 7**

**California, August 12, 2102**

Spike watched in awe as the wounds of the man in front of him began to heal. There were little sparks of electricity shooting across each cut. Then he tried to comprehend how the guy, who should either be dead or about 120 years old could still look 20. "Harris, what sort of demon are you. Here I left you Scooby freaks a hundred years ago an' now you're back 'ere haunting me."

"Well Spike, it's nice to see you too. Still got the chip in your head? Shame you can't bite anybody." The One glared at the old nemesis. It was odd hearing his last name. He hadn't heard it in years.

"Yeah, this freakin' chip is still here, an' I still fight the baddies because of it. But what of you? Are you a baddie, 'cause you're certainly not human anymore." Spike glared back. Seeing Harris was drawing up memories of a time and place he had worked hard to forget. Memories of a person he didn't even want to think about.

"If you must know, I'm immortal. Can't die, can't age, cut people's heads off with a sword, and I fight demons and vamps on the side," Harris smirked at Spike. "Oh, one more thing, I'm also a slayer." He would never forget the look on Spike's face just then, it was priceless.

"The bloody zeppo is an immortal slayer? Hell musta froze over sometime and I didn't get the memo. How did all that 'appen?" 

"First, why did you leave Sunnydale? Was it because of Buffy? Because you loved her?" Xander waited for the answer he had wanted to hear for a hundred years.

Spike was about ready to take a swing at the man in front of him. He had never let anyone but Buffy and Angel know his feelings and he wasn't about to start blabbing 'em to anyone else. Especially Harris. But something inside of him gave. Maybe it was his need for closure, his need to know what had happened with the others in Sunnydale. "Yeah I, William the Bloody, I, Spike, the evil, mean, bloodsucking vampire bloody loved the Slayer. When she died, I wanted to too. Instead, I left. Figured you lot didn't need another broodin' poof to add to the collection. Now, what 'appened to you?"

"Well…" Xander Harris emerged briefly in the One as he told Spike what all happened in Sunnydale and what happened on Christmas day in 2002.

**Sunnydale, Christmas Eve, 2002**

Xander stared at the newcomer waiting for Richie to answer his question. This guy knew what slayers and he knew Richie, so Xander wanted to know what his friend was evidently hiding from all of them.

"Um Xander, gang," Richie stumbled looking for what to say, "this is my friend Adam Pierson." It was going to be a long night. "How about we all sit down and talk this out?" He looked at the old immortal standing next to him. "I think some explanations are in order."

All agreed and sat down to an uncomfortable silence, before Richie cleared his throat. "I haven't really told you all about myself, and I think that it's time that I did." Richie paused searching for the right words. "I guess I'll start with my age. I'm not 20 years old, I'm actually 28 years old. I still look like I did when I was 18, when I died for the first time." Richie stopped and looked around at his friends hoping they would still accept him.

"But you're not a vampire! How is this possible?" Willow reached for Oz, who held onto her to protect her. "What are you?" Xander looked at his 'friend'; he always knew there was something a little off about Richie. Giles sat contemplating. He had always heard rumors through the council and now he was inclined to believe them. Richie was about to confirm all the rumors about the mysterious sub branch of the Watcher Council, the immortal branch.

Richie looked to Adam for support. He wasn't sure if the old man wanted his immortality known and he wasn't sure to what extent he wanted to tell them about immortals.

Adam glanced at Richie and saw he struggling with what to say and decided he would take matters into his own hands. "Well, how about we start with what you already know." Adam looked over at Giles and knew the former watcher was already thinking about what was happening. "You all know that it is the duty of the Watcher Council to track the slayers, train them, and keep balances over the demon and vampire worlds." He saw confirmative nods and puzzled looks as to how this strange man knew about the watchers. "Well, it is only known as a rumor among the watchers that a sub branch exists, a branch that keeps record of a race of people. Mr. Giles here should be able to confirm that rumor." Giles nodded in agreement eager to hear what was to follow. "The race these watchers watch are the immortals. They have been around for thousands of years. They age normally as a mortal until they die for the first time. Then their aging stops and they cannot die permanently. The watchers discovered that the immortals can sense each other and they all participate is what is known as the Game. It is said amongst their kind that in the end, there can be only one, and that one will receive all the power and knowledge of all the immortals that ever existed. So the immortals wage battles amongst themselves, killing each other and gaining knowledge from their victims and their victims' victims." Adam paused to let everyone digest the information he had given and he waited for the inevitable question.

"But if they're immortal, then they shouldn't be able to be killed. Right?" Willow asked the obvious question from this new information that had just been presented.

Adam smiled at the young witch, "Very true, but there is one way for them to die. If their head is cut off, they die permanently. Their body also releases their essence, or quickening as they call it. The other immortal receives this quickening which includes the experiences of that immortal and all the quickenings that they have taken."

"So the last immortal will essentially have all the quickenings of all the immortals that ever existed." Willow stated the realization she made.

"Yes. The immortals fight according to a set of rules that have been passed down over the millennia. When a battle is drawn, there can be no outside interference. It is between the two immortals. They fight with swords normally, and fight to the end. Holy ground is sanctuary; no immortal will fight another there. Most immortals only fight if they are challenged or if they have a grievance with the other. There are some that let the power go to their heads and they hunt and kill other immortals until they are stopped. In general, the immortals are just like humans, there are good ones, bad ones, and the ones who have no clue." Adam took a breath and looked to see what impact his words had on those sitting in the room.

Xander processed the new information and it still didn't answer the question he had. "How do you know all of this Adam, how do you know about slayers, and Richie, are you an immortal then, and how do you know Adam?"

Adam looked at the young man with all the questions. He was the special one. The one he had heard about a long time ago. "Well, Mr. Harris, I am a member of that group of watchers. I'm a researcher assigned to track the myth of the oldest known immortal. That job allows me access to the information contained by both branches of the watchers. So I know about slayers, vampires, demons, and immortals." Adam hoped that that would satisfy them and that they would not need to know about his own immortality. He just hoped that Richie wouldn't let it slip.

"And Adam knows me, because some immortals have discovered the existence of watchers. Until recently, watchers worked in secret and kept their presence hidden from immortals. But a few years ago, a faction of the watchers broke off and formed a group known as the hunters. This group saw immortals as a threat to humanity and tried to rid the world of them. This is how some immortals found out about the existence of the watchers and gained friends in some and enemies in others. Adam knows me because he is a friendly watcher and I am a friendly immortal." Richie waited for the impact of his words to be seen in his friends.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's notes:** Well, sorry it took so long. There were classes and Spring Break and now I can give all the next chapter. Hope you enjoy keep the reviews going. They are my encouragement!

**Chapter 8**

**Still Christmas Eve in 2002**

Everyone sat in silence contemplating the new information that had been presented before them. Richie was immortal. He wasn't human, but he wasn't evil either.

Xander looked over at his friend. 'No wonder he was always tripping this slayer sense thing off, but what does that mean about this Adam guy,' Xander wondered. He glanced over at the man who looked to be in his late 20s and saw a depth in him that surpassed that of Angel. Xander knew that this Adam was hiding the fact of being immortal, but he also knew to respect things that others wanted hidden. "So Richie…" everyone waited to hear his reaction. Would he still trust his friend or would he feel betrayed? "How'd you die for the first time?" Xander threw a smile out with is question, letting everyone know that he would accept the new aspect of their friend.

Richie smiled inwardly. 'They still accept me!' "Well, the whole knowledge of immortals actually came before I knew I was one. I got caught breaking into an antique store in 1992…"

"Wait a minute," Xander interrupted, "you were a thief?" 

"Yeah, more of a petty time guy who wasn't very good. Although now I've had some practice and a good teacher." Richie smiled as he though about Amanda and saw Methos doing the same. "The guy who owned the place came at me with a sword and I musta looked like I was going to wet my pants before he realized that I wasn't a threat. Then another guy busted in with a sword and another one showed up through a side door. I hauled ass out of there, but the cops picked me up. Well, the owner didn't press charges but threatened me to silence. Curiosity got the better of me so I followed the owner and the 3rd sword guy around. I saw a sword fight, saw a beheading, and then saw a quickening for the first time. You've never experienced anything 'till you've seen a quickening light show." Richie took a breath and saw that the gang was hanging on his words. "The owner, Duncan, took me in and let me work at his shop. I lived there with him and his girlfriend Tessa." Richie choked when he said her name. Ten years and it still hurt like it was yesterday. "During that time, I found out about immortals, traveled to Paris and experienced so many things that I thought I would never do as an orphaned street kid." As Richie prepared to talk about his first death, he eyes took on a dark, hurt appearance. "During that year, we had found out about the watchers and the hunters. Duncan had even met his watcher. Well," Richie searched for the right words, "we ran across one hunter would kill immortals by kidnapping the immortal's human girlfriends or wives and use them as bait. Duncan went to rescue her and managed to save her. I had followed him that night even though he told me not to, never did listen." Richie paused looking for the strength to continue. Everyone looked at him with sympathy. He had as hard of a life as they had, maybe even harder. "It was funny because a girl I had met said she could tell fortunes and couldn't really until she met Duncan. She had warned us that something terrible was going to happen, going to happen to Tessa. Duncan had even just proposed to her too. He was trying to break what a gypsy woman once told him when he wouldn't marry her daughter: he would have many women, but he would never marry one." The gang all glanced at each other with a common though on their minds: 'The gypsies and their curses.' Richie continued, "Duncan had told me to take Tessa home and we were walking to the car when some punk pulled a gun on us, he wanted all our money." Richie's mind flashed back 

**He was holding that same punk a few stories up off of a fire escape. All he had to do was let go. The punk that killed Tessa, that killed him, would be dead if he let go. But who was he to judge? This punk now had someone who would grieve for him, a baby on the way who would never know him. Richie did not want the baby to grow up without a father. No matter what sins clouded the baby's father, Richie could not let the kid be fatherless.**

"We didn't have anything so he shot us. I remember praying that Tessa was okay, that she would live, but it didn't happen that way. She died and I came back to life."

Silence filled the room. Richie's grief and pain seemed to touch every soul in the room. All were thinking about someone who had been lost. Thoughts of Buffy, Jenny Calendar, Jesse, Tessa, and countless others were passing through their minds. Methos gave a sympathetic look to Richie; the young immortal was still within his first lifetime. He would have so many deaths to face in the road ahead.

"Well," Richie tried to break the solemn mood, "I learned how to sword fight, learned how to fight, and now I'm learning about the darker parts of the world from you all. I'm just glad you don't mind that I withheld the truth from you. It's kinda hard to come out and say something like this." Richie smiled at all of his friends.

"Hey man," Xander quipped, "all of us superheroes have to keep are identities a secret. If you were a villain and little Peter Parker walked up with his camera, would you be frightened? I think not!" Everyone let out a little groan. "Come on, just trying to break a smile here."

The group swapped some more small talk for a while. They discussed immortals, demons, watchers, and the best superhero secret identity. (Richie won that discussion with Daredevil on the argument that nobody would ever suspect a blind guy.) But soon the topic was brought back to what would happen on Christmas day. A topic which nobody wanted to discuss, but it needed to be figured out.

Giles looked over the group, for the last hour they had been enjoying the lighthearted conversations. Adam and Richie talked about immortals and their watchers. Giles was particularly interested in what Adam had to say. The man looked as if he had wisdom beyond his years. But now it was time to focus on the important situation that lay before them: the prophecy. 

"So," Giles pushed his glasses up, "the translation I've settled on says 'On the day of the Lord, death will come. The Hell is opened and only the one sacrifice can close it.' Now we only need to find the correct interpretation and prevent it from happening." He looked at Xander, wishing that none of this had fallen on the poor boy. That was when Adam spoke up.

"Giles, do you mind if I look at your book. I would like a shot at translating it. I'm fairly decent with ancient languages." Adam was trying hard not to reveal his true self, although he suspected that Xander already knew, and the others might be wondering. He also had a sinking feeling that he knew what the prophecy was; it was one he had heard long ago. As Giles handed him the ancient text, memories began to flash through his mind, memories he had buried in the recesses of his mind.

****Flashback, around 100AD****

For one hundred years, Methos had not taken a human life. He had been the worse kind of demon; one that did horrid acts with his soul and mind completely intact. Now he was just beginning his future of repayment. He fought alongside the slayers, trained them, and then saw them die fighting some form of evil. Methos had plans. The slayers needed help in order to survive the world they lived in. Methos was working on forming a group who could train the slayers, who could work beside them and be the support they needed. He was gathering strong fighters, great thinkers, and even those who could cast spells or prophesy. They would be the beginning of generations of people all devoted to the slayers. They would have the knowledge, the skills, and even the magical forces on their side. One such person that Methos had located had the power of foresight. He had compiled many predictions that had been shown to him over the years from the powers. The man had told Methos that in this time, his power would be used to see into the far future. But, as his power passes through the years, it would be used to see the immediate future. For now, he would record what he could and hope the future could understand what he had seen in flashes. Methos had glanced through his books, but tried not to linger in them. One who would eventually be in the future didn't need to know too much of what was in it. Although, there was one phrase that caught Methos' eye. It contained the phrase, 'Death will come.' To everyone else, death was the body dying, but to Methos, Death was his name name. Was this prophecy about him? What was the day of the Lord, and who was the one sacrifice? Methos began to wonder too many questions about a future that wasn't for certain. He shut the book and tried hard to forget the short prophecy. If it were meant to happen, then it would happen whether he wanted it too or not.

****Present****

Adam looked at the almost 2000-year-old book, and smiled at the memories it brought him. Then he looked serious as reaffirmed his thoughts from long ago. He looked at his watch; it was a little after 1am. He had arrived at about midnight, on the day of the Lord, Christmas. Death had arrived and the rest was waiting to unfold. Adam mumbled in some language that was long dead and then looked at the group around him. "It has already started. I set in motion the first part. Death has come on the day of the Lord and now Hell will open." The group stared at him with shocked looks and Adam looked at each lingering on Xander then on Richie. Richie had a look of realization in his eyes, he knew what Death was and knew what Methos meant. Now they had to save Xander.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's notes:** Well, it's been a rough week. My whole job plans for next semester were changed, currently I don't have one. I was sick. And…well hopefully nothing else will appear. Thanks to all my reviewers out there. I'll try to keep the story coming. Oh, I get to go to Europe this summer…Yippeeeeeeeee!!

**Chapter 9**

**Early Christmas morn, 2002**

Everyone panicked. Adam's voice had taken on a tone that made him seem like the worse evil anyone had ever seen. Xander was prepared to fight. He grabbed his new sword and rushed Adam. He pressed the sharpened wooden blade to the man's throat. Decapitation seemed to work on any race, be it vampire, immortal, or human.

"What are you? Why did you say Death has already come?" It seemed as if Xander had growled his questions to Adam. The others sat with fear across their faces, except for Richie. Richie was slowly working his way behind Xander in order to prevent him from taking the life of the oldest living immortal. 'What a show the quickening would make though,' thought Richie.

Methos looked at the young boy holding the sword to his throat. The poor boy never had a choice about any of this. He weakly smiled and returned back from the depths of his mind so as not to scare them again. "Xander, I'll explain all if you would remove the sword from my neck. I'm quite fond of my neck, just ask Richie." The sword still lingered against Adam's neck, Xander wasn't moving.

Richie gently placed a hand on the slayer's shoulder. "Hey Xander, trust me, all will be okay. Adam knows a lot and I think he will tell all of us what he just realized." Richie made sure to look strait at Methos as he said this. He was going to make sure the old man wouldn't make a liar out of him. Richie would take his head if he did. Xander slowly lowered the sword, but kept it ready just in case the mysterious man made a move.

"Okay," Methos rubbed his neck, "I'm sure young Xander here already knows, but I'll say it anyway; I am an immortal." Methos let that sink in with everyone before he continued. He was gauging exactly how much he needed to tell them. Judging by the look that Richie was giving, he had better tell all or else there would be a spectacular light show in the Giles' residence.

"Well," Methos cleared his throat, "all stories need a beginning, and mine happens to begin around 5000 years ago. That was when I had my first quickening. Beyond that, I can't remember." The room was so silent that heartbeats could almost be heard. "During the past 5000 years, I have seen civilizations rise, then fall, and then another rise in its place. I have seen the wonders of life, but I have also seen death." Methos pondered how to continue. "Let me ask one question, what do you know about the four horseman of the apocalypse?" Methos waited for response to his random question. He saw the realization hit Giles' face.

Giles pushed his glasses up, 'This man can't be. That was only rumored among the ancient texts. He would be a demon.' Giles looked at Adam, "According to the watcher texts, the four horseman were said to have actually ridden during the years before Christ was born. They were merciless, killed entire tribes, and were immortal. Then, they mysteriously vanished and were left to legend. It was discovered that one slayer may have encountered one of the four, but the truth is not known." Everyone looked at Giles then at Adam; they wanted to know how it all tied together.

Methos tried to not let his thoughts cloud his mind. "What you know of the four horseman is all fact. They had made a deal with a demon for immortal life, but in return they rode as the faces of evil. They were consumed by the evil deeds they did. But soon dissent formed among them, because one took lead over the others. The four broke apart and discovered that immortality was already theirs. Three of the riders kept their ways, while the fourth was given a choice. He had encountered a slayer. He did not want to kill her but she knew what evil he was. The rider was then given a choice by a demon of the light: live forever redeeming himself, or die at the hands of the slayer. The rider was always in favor of not dying, so he began his work for the powers that be. He ceased to be 'Death' that night and took the name of Methos. Of course over the centuries, his name has changed until he is now called Adam." Methos looked around the room and knew that everyone just realized that he had committed more murder than all the demons they had ever fought combined. He hung his head waiting for the response.

Surprisingly, Willow broke the silence. "You actually killed millions of people as one of the four horseman? How can you expect us to trust you, to let you in on our lives?" Willow had practically shouted the last part at him. The redhead flung herself in tears into Oz's arms. 

Xander narrowed his eyes and drew closer to Adam with the sword. "She is right, why should I not kill you right now for all the evil that you have done?"

Richie looked at Methos then at Xander; he couldn't let this happen. "Xander, everyone, Adam is not against us in this battle. Everyone has their demons; his just go further back. He is trying to redeem himself. A few years back he even helped destroy the other three horsemen; the three he considered his brothers. If that's not redemption, I don't know what is." Richie grew silent hoping is words would ease things.

Methos lifted his head as Richie spoke. He was glad the kid was standing up for him. 'Hell,' he thought, 'the kid isn't much of a kid anymore.' "Richie is right. I have been redeeming myself for 2000 years. If you want a reason for not killing me Mr. Harris then here is the best I can give: none of you would be hear if it weren't for me. After I met the slayer, I formed a solid conclusion: she needed help. I formed the Watcher Council. If I had not done that, Mr. Giles would not be here, all the slayers would have had shorter life spans, and the world would be completely different as we know it." Methos saw the shock present on everyone's face. He inwardly smiled at his unknown trump card. 

Xander stood dumbfounded. This man had formed the Watchers. 'Well,' he thought, 'maybe he would be alright after all.' "Okay, I'll trust you for now. But don't ever take advantage of that trust." Xander's voice took on a depth that shocked even himself. Something deep down inside was starting to emerge, something that even he knew nothing about.

"Since we seem to have found a truce amongst us, I believe it is time we got to business. This prophecy has been waiting for this moment for 2000 years. All that was seen originally were flashes of what might be. Now we must make sure that what happens is what was meant to be." Methos looked around at the young group gathered in the house. His eyes lingered on the very nervous Mrs. Giles. He could tell the events of the past few hours were taking a toll on the pregnant woman. Hopefully all would turn out just fine.

Giles pushed his glasses up, "First, I suppose we should patrol around the old library. If hell opens up, that's were it will be."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's notes: **Sorry it's taken so long for an update. I went on trip to Europe this summer (it was absolutely wonderful!) then I had a case of writer's block. The semester has started back and I'm the lead designer for the university yearbook, but I'll try to keep my story going for all those Xander fans out there…

**Chapter 10**

**Inside the burned down Sunnydale school**

**About 6am Christmas Morning**

**2002**

It had been decided that Giles, Oz, and Willow would stay with Joyce and research for any more indications of what may happen. That left the patrolling to Xander, Richie, and Methos. Xander wasn't too keen on having the old guy with them. He still didn't fully trust the immortal. 

"You know," Xander spoke up, "I'm beginning to wonder if anything will happen. I mean, it looks all quiety around here."

"Nothing could happen until tonight. All day is the day of the Lord." Richie kicked at a pile of burnt books. 'Man,' he thought, 'I'm sure glad I wasn't around when this went down. Must have been bad.' "We've been walking around here for an hour now, do you think we should go check in with the others, see if they have found anything?"

"That might not be a bad idea," Adam spoke up, "I would like to have a look through some of Mr. Giles' books."

Not wanting Adam to be in charge, Xander responded quickly. "Let me go check out the old library first. It is after all where the mouth of hell was." Xander initially didn't want to go back into the library because of all the memories, but he would do anything right now to regain control from the guy he did not like.

*

Giles was furiously scanning every book he could. It seemed that nothing on the impending danger could be found. He secretly hoped they were all terribly wrong, but deep down he knew what was about to happen and he did not want to lose his 'son'. "Willow," Giles looked at the young witch sitting at the computer, "have you found…" 

Without warning, Giles was tossed to the ground by the violent tremor that passed through the town. It seemed as if the ground had turned to water with the waves rolling and thrashing about. As a bookshelf was falling onto Giles he had one thought left… "Xander!"

*

The shockwave hit as Xander stepped through the remains of the doorway into the library. It knocked him to the ground as he saw blinding light engulfing the demolished room. In the center of the light Xander saw what could only be considered the devil himself. The creature was solid fire with black orbs for eyes. It was like looking into a black hole and seeing the fiery depths of hell.

Xander paled as his first instinct tried to seize control of his body. Xander's body was telling him to run, but his mind knew that this was a battle he was meant face. He could hear the roaring of the fire and feel the trembling ground below him as he pushed his body up. He stared only at the creature in front of him. He did not hear the calls of Adam or Richie behind him. Looking around at the monster and the hole that he was crawling out of, Xander could only think of one thing to do.

*

Richie and Methos had recovered from the initial shockwave that had taken them off their feet. As one, they ran in the direction that Xander had gone. Soon they saw a glowing and Xander standing in front of it. Richie felt a fear that he only felt when he was facing an immortal, "Xander! Get out of there man! We've gotta figure out how to destroy before it destroys us all!" Methos glanced at his young friend. He knew that Xander would not come out of the library until he had faced this ancient demon. He could see the fire demon now and silently prayed to whatever god that could hear him. Just them Methos remembered something he told ages ago by the man who saw the future…

**Flashback** 100AD

The seer saw Methos place the book down on the table. 'One who will live to see that future may need some help…' "Methos," he smiled as the immortal looked up at him, "do you know what I find most intriguing about this land we live in? It's the elements that surround us. The dirt that is under our feet gives us solid ground to walk upon, allows us to grow food within it, and gives us the supplies to build shelters from the other elements, the stronger ones. Wind supplies the air we breathe but it can also be a destructive force when unleashed. Fire is one of the greatest, giving us warmth, light, and a weapon, but when face with the greatest element, it is nothing. Water can drown the dirt, combine with the wind in destruction, and when it faces fire, it has no equal. I see many things, but I'll never see why nature is the way it is."

**Present**

Methos was about to shout out Xander when the boy turned and faced him. "Water! There's a fire hose left on that wall over there I don't know if it will work, but we must try!" Methos looked where Xander had said and found the badly burned hose, but maybe, just maybe it would be enough.

*

Xander had passed the job of finding water on, but now he had to focus on distracting the creature. Moving to side, he took out a bottle of holy water and splashed it towards the flames. The water evaporated before it ever reached the actual flames, but the creature turned and sent a flame shoot towards the slayer. Xander dropped and rolled allowing the flame to pass harmlessly over him. The two continued this game until Adam yelled to Xander. "Here's the hose! I'm going to turn it on when you're ready!"

Xander grabbed the end of the hose and formed his plan. He needed to have the hose right against the flames or else the water would evaporate. He then realized that this would be his last moment. He was going to ram that hose through the flames, but it doing so he knew that he would die.

He knew he told Adam to turn the water on and he knew he was running into the flames. But he did not feel the burning; his mind went back to his past: 

It was the first day of school and nobody was playing with him. The bigger kids already Alexander as somebody they could bully. Then he met the girl with red hair. Her name was Willow and she wanted to be his friend. Life was good after that. It was always Willow, Xander, and their new friend Jesse.

Why did his parents hurt him? Willow's parents didn't hit her, instead they smiled at her. Jesse's parents were the same way. Xander sometimes wanted to run away but he couldn't leave his friends. They gave him the courage to go on.

It was the first day of school and a vision of beauty had just passed before him. She had blond hair and Xander wanted to keep her where no else could see her. Of course he blew it but messing up his greeting. Why did he have say 'Can I have you?' She would probably never talk to him again. But why did she have this wooden stake?

He stood in front of the gravestone that had Jesse's name on it. 'Why did I have to kill him,' Xander thought 'he was my friend.' Xander made a silent vow to himself. He never wanted to see his friends harmed like that again.

It was a few years of fighting vampires and girlfriends. Seeing Cordelia impaled by the metal bar and knowing that it was his fault. He still loved her, but he knew that he had lost any chance with her. Watching Buffy love Angel, then Riley, and then Spike of all people. But he never let his love for her die.

Xander saw his worst nightmare; Buffy was dead. She wasn't killed by some demon or vampire master, it was a car crash. A drunk driver had hit her on the driver side door. The paramedics said that she died on impact. Of course the other driver didn't have a scratch. As the group stood around the gravestone, they all gave a small smile at what Xander had placed on the stone. 'Buffy Summers 'She saved the world…a lot'.

*

Now Xander saw the flames around him. This was it; this was the moment he had been born for.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**AuthorÕs Notes:** I am so sorry to all my reviewers who have waited so long for me to update. As the famous saying goes: Life Happened. But here it is, the long awaited next chapter, and hopefully I wonÕt keep you all waiting as long for the next one.

Also, I am sorry for the excessive use of italics in this chapter. I just felt that they fit the mood. I try to cut back after thisÉ.

Well, on with the show. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 11**

**Summers-Giles Residence**

**About 7:30am Christmas Morning**

**2002**

Richie and Methos made their way towards the door of the house with their heads hung low. They were about to tell a group that had were family in every sense except blood that one of their own was gone. 

After the explosion that had occurred around Xander and the fire element, the two comrades had picked up XanderÕs battered and burned body and taken it to a hotel room Methos had checked into. It would be days and maybe even weeks before the new immortal would awaken. They grimly decided that for the time being they would allow XanderÕs friends to believe he had perished in the blaze. This way Xander would be allowed an easier separation from his friends who would grow old and die while Xander remained his youthful self. If Xander wished to let them know of his immortality after he awoke, they would not stop him.

Needless to say, the news was hard received by the small group. Oz held Willow close to himself as she sobbed for her childhood friend, her brother. Giles held Joyce as they grieved for the loss of another child who their hearts had claimed as flesh and blood. JoyceÕs unborn child stirred as if sensing the pain her parents were in.

As the next few days passed, the saddened group held a memorial at the stone placed next to BuffyÕs. Angel, Cordelia and Wesley joined them in remembering their fallen friend.

One by one they walked up to the stone and offered a few soft words and prayersÉ

_ÒI canÕt believe youÕre goneÉ I mean you were always there for any one of us, even if you got too close the wrong person sometimes, but thatÕs why I loved you and still love you, you doofus.Ò Cordelia placed a red rose beside the grave and backed up so the rest could pay their respects._

_Willow knelt down beside the stone with OzÕs hand resting on her shoulder, lending her the mental support she so desperately needed. ÒEver since that day with the yellow crayon, you have been there for me. You were my rock, the guy who could make me laugh and cry, you were my Snoopy dancing friend, you were my **brother.**__Ó With that last word, Willow broke down as she placed her white rose with a yellow crayon tied to it by the stone. Oz gathered her is his arms as he looked down at the grave. ÒIÕll see you on the other side man,Ó said the werewolf of few words. The heartbroken couple stepped aside to make room for another._

_Joyce stepped up to the grave with one hand resting on her stomach and the other in the hand of her husband standing behind her. ÒXander, my son, you were a brave, courageous man whom I will never forget. You stood beside my daughter without a thought for yourself. You protected her and the others around you from losing the greatest thing of all, their hearts. I just wanted you to know, that, whether it is a boy or girl, Rupert and I plan to name the baby after you and Buffy; the two heroes who died to protect the world they will be coming into. As tears began to fall down her cheeks, Giles pulled her into his embrace._

_Giles moved towards the grave while holding his wife. He removed his glasses as he looked down at the grave of his ÔsonÕ that sat so close to the grave of his ÔdaughterÕ. A silent thought ran through his head before he spoke out loud: A parent isnÕt supposed to bury their childrenÉ_

_ÒXander,Ó he paused as he wiped his glasses on his shirt and then stopped when he saw what he was doing. With a brief chuckle he place them back on his face. ÒOf all the times I told you not to, I wish with all of my heart that you were here to call me G-Man. Even though you had a way of irritating me to no end, I always respected you. You were the heart of our little group, the person who brought a change to ages of traditions that had killed many because of their stupidity. You brought friendship and bravery into a world that only saw death. I swear to you that I will make it my personal goal to see that no slayer is mistreated or left to fight the darkness alone. You have my word.Ó Giles started to break up as he backed away with Joyce._

_Wesley stepped forward and placed a sealed envelop on the ground. ÒXander, I only knew you as the annoying kid but I know that you had a pure heart. May you find a peaceful rest. The letter I laid down is from Faith. She hung her head when we told her the news and wanted us to let you know that she was sorry for what happened between you. She made us promise to deliver this letter to your grave or, and I quote, ÔIÕll stake your sorry asses, five by five?ÕÓ_

_Richie had been standing off to the side trying not to feel guilty for lying to this group that Xander meant so much to. Methos had left the day before taking XanderÕs body up north to the dojo, leaving Richie behind to aid the grieving group. He stepped up towards the grave and spoke as well, ÒHey Xander, I just hope you can forgive us for not finding another way.Ó ÔAnd that you donÕt lose your head any time soonÕ he added silently._

_Angel was the only one who had not spoken. He shifted uncomfortably as he walked towards the grave of the man who hated him for the vampire he is/was. ÒI canÕt believe that I am the one standing at your grave. I believed you when you told me that you would be there to see me die. You, a mere human, were the one who struck the most fear into the un-beating heart of my demon. You may not believe it, but I hold you in high regards for that. You were always a White Knight as Angelous once told you. So watch over all of us wherever you are and take care of Buffy up there, because she probably needs a friend. One tear of blood dropped silently from the corner of the souled demons eye as he stepped back into CordeliaÕs arms._

_The group stood in a semi-circle around the grave, which read:_

_Alexander Lavelle Harris_

_1981-2002_

_The Heart of a Champion_

_As they stood in silent reverence, none noticed the man standing of in the shadows of the crypts. He watched as another hero of Sunnydale was laid to rest. As he took a drag on his cigarette and turned away, he spoke softly to wind, ÒRest in peace whelp, rest in peace.Ó_


End file.
